This invention relates to tractors provided with draft load sensing apparatus.
It is well known to sense changes in the draft loads applied to tractors by implements in order to regulate their working depth. In a known draft load sensing apparatus a bar extends transversely across the tractor and draft links are attached to the ends of the bar. The bar is supported at spaced locations on the tractor so that draft loads imposed on the links cause the bar to flex. This flexure is measured, usually at the mid point of the bar, and changes in flexure are signalled to a control system which regulates the attitude of the links relative to the tractor.
In the apparatus referred to above the bar is housed within the transmission housing of the tractor with the ends extending through apertures in the housing for connection with the draft links. In such an arrangement it is difficult to seal the apertures in the transmission housing due to the translational movement of the bar so that oil escapes from the housing and/or dirt enters.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tractor with an improved form of draft load sensing apparatus which can be used on the tractor in a manner which obviates or mitigates the above disadvantage.